Primordial Vampire(User:Jackson Whittemore)
The Primordial Vampires '''were the first existing, strongest, and most powerful Vampire's in the world. They are the progenitors of the vampire species; all vampires in existence are descended from them. They possessed little to no weaknesses, except for the Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger and the Primordial Werewolves. History The Primordial Vampires are the first vampires, as such are the most feared and most powerful of all in existence. They first came into existence in the beginning of 5,000 BC. Their were seven of them in total. They existed along with the Primordial Werewolves and the Original Witch. The making of the Primordial Vampires is currently unknown.Although, The Werewolves did not agree with their ways until Vishnu signed a peace treaty with Starrk and they lived in peace though mostly humans would go missing. After a decade or so Starrk's sister had disappeared and though,In anger the primordial werewolves waged war with the primordial vampires, this war would evolve into an intense rivalry that would last for centuries. There father had made it so only the Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger could kill them. These are the first and only Pureblooded vampires. Personality The Primordials are described to be extremely powerful, very strong, and very intelligent. However, all of them are known to be very malevolent , violent, sadistic, cold and sinister. Because they are the first vampires have many powers and abilities that are not normal vampires, it is for this reason that the Primordial Vampires are often arrogants, overconfident and tend to treat their enemies as toys or beings very inferior to them. However, when an Primordial discovers that it can be hurt or destroyed, its personality changes drastically, proving to be extremely powerful, destructive, and deadliest. In their own twisted way they were also capable of "love". Appearance In human form they look indistinguishable from humans, such as normal vampires but are described as being purely beautiful, In vampiric form they have black veins and their eyes turn pure black, if they just fed it would turn the irises red. They surprisingly grow sharp claws, Their skin becomes more pale once there transformed. Members *Vishnu- He is the most talented, but was locked away by Qetsiyiah, his main goal is to destroy Mal-El before he does it to his kind.' *'Mitchell-The second oldest of the 7 siblings and also the all-around.' *'Adelaide'-'''She is the second youngest sister and she is the deadly female of the seven.' *'Sita-She is the youngest sister and the smartest out of them all.' *'Anabelle-' She is the oldest and also the charming one but has brute force. *'Daniel-' He is the the oldest and the muscle. *'Alucard-He is the third oldest and the wise one also the skilled fighter.' Other Primordial Vampires *'Korun'- He was turned into a Vampire by the God-Like Mal-El and was as powerful as a Primordial Vampire so he is considered one. *'Sol'- He is a Primordial Vampire/Original Werewolf Hybrid as a body, but his spirit is a Angel since he is the son of one. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Vampires are the most powerful Vampires in existence and no vampire can match their power, they possess some abilities that normal vampires don't. They have the special ability of unlocking the witch powers which are dormant. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Werewolves *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Immortality' - They possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires can simply tell when you are lying by feeling. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. They also have the ability to use their Hybrid powers any time though they cannot turn into a werewolf. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or a vampire. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' :' With there illusions and telepathic powers, Primordial Vampires are able to inflict psychic pain on there victims as shown when they attacked a group of werewolves. *'Invulnerability :' Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Primordial Vampires are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, In Come and Stop me'', it is proven that they have no fatal weaknesses, and are invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. *'''Compulsion: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *Shapeshifting: The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of oneself. *'Illusion Casting' - They are capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Vampire Weakness Immunity' - The Primordial Vampires can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger, and the Primordial Werewolves can kill an Primordial Vampire. *'Aura' - A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Primordial Vampire that could alter the emotions and energy levels of himself and others. The Primordial Vampires can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Vampire, but in general are pure colors, but with the bloody red color, giving the feeling of evil and fear of anyone approaching the ancient vampire. *'Self-Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Primordial Vampire, they need the blood of their descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the spirit of the Primordial Vampire occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Weaknesses *'The Cure': If they take the cure they lose their immortality *'Magic': Magic can be used to stop them but it can't kill them. *'Desiccation' - They don't require blood to sustain them but through the use of magic desiccation can immobilize them *'In Ulfus Annulos': The In Ulfus Annulos can be used to seal them away. *'Zombie Bite/Blood': A bite from a zombie won't kill them nor will its blood but it will weaken themtemporarily *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake-It can kill them permanently.' Abomination fsd.png|They all look like this in Vampiric Form Klaus-hybrid-face-klaus-34058850-160-225.gif|Vishnu's vampiric form Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore & Ant22 Category:Species Category:Supernaturals Category:Undead Category:Vampire